


SocMed AU 1

by thegirlinthepigtails



Series: Social Media AU on Twitter [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, social media au on twitter, this ones complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthepigtails/pseuds/thegirlinthepigtails
Summary: Mingyu had this rivalry with Seungcheol since they were in high school. The rivalry still went on even when they entered college.But what would happen when Mingyu suddenly hears someone aggressively whisper “I hate you Choi Seungcheol” on the bus ride to school.





	SocMed AU 1

Mingyu had this rivalry with Seungcheol since they were in high school. The rivalry still went on even when they entered college.

 

But what would happen when Mingyu suddenly hears someone aggressively whisper “I hate you Choi Seungcheol” on the bus ride to school.

 

[CLICK HERE](https://twitter.com/meanieaus/status/1107234686823092224?s=21)


End file.
